


Corridors - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Mostly friendship, Multi, some gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They liked to catch up in corridors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corridors - Bad Education

“I love you Mitch.” Rem Dogg said to Mitchell on the way to Biology. Mitchell was, not for the first time, sprawled in his lap, much to the amusement of the other students in the corridor.

“Ha, gay!” Mitchell replied, chuckling, stretching up to kiss Rem Dogg’s cheek.

“No gay PDA!” yelled Stephen, from where he was essentially pinned to the wall by Frank.

“Fuck off, you horny hypocrite!” replied Mitchell, grinning.

Stephen raised his eyebrows and winked in response, before he was very much re-occupied by Frank.

Rem Dogg wheeled past a speedily walking Alfie, who was promptly followed by a running Chantelle “But sir, why can’t you carry me to class?”

“Slag!” Rem Dogg yelled after her, prompting a long nailed middle finger from Chantelle, who stopped her pursuit.

“Oi Rem, have you done the Biology homework?” Chantelle asked, catching back up with them, somewhat out of breath.

“Does the incredibly thorough research of another male’s phallus count? Because I did that!” Rem Dogg laughed, while Mitchell blushed slightly.

“Ew, TMI. Never mind, I’ll ask Jing.”

“Oh sure, ask the smart kid!” quipped Jing as she came up behind them as they continued down the corridor.

“As always babes. Well?” Chantelle held out her hand expectantly, which was quickly filled with finished Biology homework. “Love you.”

“Obviously.” Jing grinned, falling in behind Remmie, resting on the back of his chair.

“Oi love, that ain’t a table.”

“But I’m really tired from doing all of your homework!” Jing moaned.

“Did I ever mention how you’re always allowed to rest on me?” Rem Dogg grinned.

“Cheers.” Jing ruffled his hair, before standing up straight. “What have we got after this?”

“Snogging in a cupboard, why?” Mitchell answered, grinning.

“I didn’t ask you and Rem." Jing replied, grimacing slightly. "Chantelle?”

“I need to find Alfie... For something.”

“You’re all useless.” Jing sighed, smiling.

“We’ve got English!” called Stephen, him and Frank walking up behind them, faces flushed.

“Thanks Stephen!” Jing replied with a grin.

“Can you tell Gulliver that Joe will be late?” asked Frank, his breathing slowly calming down. “He’s stuck in a locker, and Gulliver will know it was me if I tell her.”

“Babes, I think she’ll know anyway.” Stephen reasoned, kissing him on the cheek.

The group continued down the corridor towards the Science department, joking and laughing between them. They usually grouped up on the way to lessons, exchanging in what Fraser would call “Top notch banter!”

And Jing loved it.


End file.
